The present disclosure relates to a developer container configured to contain developer and an image forming apparatus including the same.
Conventionally, the following container is known as an example of developer containers for containing toner (developer). The toner container includes a toner discharge port and a rotary stirring member. Toner is discharged through the toner discharge port by rotation of the stirring member.
In addition, there is disclosed a technique of including a shutter for sealing a toner discharge port, and a handle for opening and closing the shutter. Further, there is disclosed a technique of opening and closing a shutter by rotating a toner container mounted in an apparatus body.